Adopting Percy
by frejane
Summary: When a man comes to tell Percy that his parents are dead, his world changes forever. With no family to stay with, he's forced to join a foster home, the last place he wanted to be, and what will he do when monsters start sniffing a demigod?
1. Chapter 1

A man in a suit stood at the doorway, he had a clipboard in his hand and was bringing have news.

"Perseus Jackson?" Percy nodded. "I'm sorry to say that yesterday evening, Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis passed away in a car accident." Percy felt sick. Annabeth had recently died in the Giant War and now his parents? No. This couldn't be happening. To much has already gone wrong in his life so far, it can't have been fair for his parents to die too. And still, more bad news was yet to come. The man paused for a moment, to let it sink in on Percy who's eyes were filling with tears.

"It seems they left no will and with no other known relatives, you shall be taken to a foster home." No no no. His parents were gone and he had to stay in a foster home?! Why not camp? Oh yeah, because a place fill of mythical creatures will really go well with the authorities. His grief had been replaced with anger and he tried to hold the years back.

"Why can't I stay here?!" He asked, hoping he sounded stronger then he felt.

"You are only sixteen and therefore, not old enough to live in a apartment on your own." He had a point. Still, Percy tried to think of some sort of excuse not to go. Nothing came to mind. He knew arguing with the law would only get him noticed.

"A taxi will be waiting for you tomorrow morning, I'll leave you to pack your things." The man turned and left, Percy closed the door behind him and sank to the ground, trying to stop tears and failing, causing him to soon harder as he leaned against the door.

_Why me? _He thought. _Why does all the bad stuff happen to me? Why can't I just have a normal life? _He stayed there on the dusty wooden floor for almost an hour before mustering up the strength to pack his stuff, and even then he collapsed on his parents bed, breathing in as much of their scent as he could.

He cried himself to sleep that night, all rights of running away or fighting his way out had disappeared, driven away by thoughts of his parents bodies, lifeless and dull in the car wreck.

* * *

The morning was sunny, unlike his mood as he woke up to find out it wasn't all just a horrible nightmare.

He pulled on jeans and a T-shirt then slid on a blue hoodie to keep warm. He was reluctant to go when the taxi arrived, but sat in the back with his suitcase as the driver silently took him away from his home. But he had a gut-wrenching feeling about the fact he didn't _have _a home anymore. Soon, the apartment would be sold to some college students or a young married couple; no one who will realise how much that place meant to Percy.

The taxi pulled up at a large house, it had taken almost two hours to get there, and Percy wasn't sure about how far he was away from camp. A woman and a man stood outside the house, obviously foster workers, with smiles on their faces as if to say 'Yay! Your parents are dead! Now you can come and live with other kids who have no parents and pretend it's fun while getting more and more depressed about the fact nobody wants you!' He immediately knew he'd hate it.

He walked away from the taxi with his suitcase and the taxi drive away, Percy walked closer to the care workers and the man held out his hand tool greet him.

"Hello, you must be Perseus."

"Actually is Percy."

"Okay then, well I'm Zak and this is Samantha."

"But call me Sam." The woman said as Percy gingerly shook Zak's hand.

"Um, hi." He shook the woman's hand.

"Well, we'd better show you around! Follow me." Zak said, entering the house. The both seemed like the sort of people who are _way _too optimistic, and Lord of people don't like them because of that. Percy followed them into the house to find out was a typical kids home; paintings of who-knows-what all over the walls, tables covered in paper and glue, he also noticed the TV remote was missing. It was about midday so all the kids were in the dining room eating lunch, that meant that Percy got to look around without kids running all over the place, mind you, it happened all the time at camp, but there they had bronze swords and armour so it was more likely they were trying to kill each other then pay tag.

The place didn't seem as bad as expected, but then worse news came: he was going to have to share a room. The room was pretty big he had to admit, but since he was used to staying in the Poseidon cabin all by himself most of the time, sharing a room was pretty new to him. The room had two beds in at opposite sides of the room, one looked like it had just gotten there- the sheets were folded, the carpet was the same sort of white as the rest of the carpet and the bedside table was bear- while the other looked more like it had been there for several years now- the sheets were dirty and crumpled, the carpet was a more brown sluggish colour and the desk was created- there was a desk against the wall and a wardrobe next to it, the walls were painted white except for one which was painted blue and there were games on their wall for hoodies and dressing gowns.

It seemed okay, he was pretty annoyed about the fact he had to share it but much worse could happen. They told him that the boy he was sharing with was called Dean, he was a few months older then Percy and fairly taller. They finally went into the dining room which was being saved for the end of the tour and Percy saw a wide range of kids from 5 to 17,apparently when you reach 18 you get an apartment of your own so there weren't any other then that. There were about ten to fifteen kids in total, most were in their early teens but he saw a few younger kids that he wouldn't normally see for their age at camp.

He sat down and immediately realised a problem: sacrifices to the Gods. He couldn't get away with making a fire each meal without getting noticed, heck, he wouldn't be able to do it one meal without getting noticed! Maybe the Gods would just let him off for this? He never had to do it in the mortal world before, why not now? He made a silent prayer under the table and tried a chicken nugget; it seemed okay.

A girl looked at him, she was about 15 with long Brown hair that fell down to her waist, she looked like she was trying to remember him from somewhere, finally she found it.

"You're that kid that was on the news a few years ago aren't you? They thought you were some sort of crazed maniac at first but then didn't it turn out that you were kidnapped?" Percy looked at her confused, then it came to him; his first quest, he had been all over the news.

"Um, yeah, I guess." He said nervously, a few of the older kids looked at him and soon realised what she was saying.

"I'm Lucy by the way." The girl said. "What exactly happened? The media were a bit messed up." Some of the younger kids were looking rather eager to hear this having not known what had happened.

He suddenly realised how hard it would be to keep his secret from them, and it dawned on him the amount of monsters that would appear. He couldn't exactly tell them he had been on a quest to find Zeus's lightning bolt, or that he was secretly part God, he also hoped that no one there could see through the mist, otherwise-

"Percy?" It was Lucy. He hasn't realised how long he had been thinking about it.

"Oh, erm, I ran away with my friends and this crazy guy kidnapped us..." It wasn't very convincing, but it was the best he could come up with.

"What about the hole in gateway arch?" A boy asked, he was a couple of years younger then Percy with short ginger hair and blue eyes, he was skinny but tall, and old enough to have listened to the news when Percy was 11.

"I'm not really sure." Percy lied, well it was better then saying it was a fire-breathing Chimera. "This guy took us up there for some reason, we tried to escape down the elavator but there was some sort of explosion." He was silently begging in his head _no more questions _but obviously with his luck, there were going to be more questions.

"So what happened after that?" Another girl asked, she had blonde hair that went past her shoulders and blue eyes, surrounded in mascara, she had lipstick on too, just a dab but it was still noticeable. She was about Percy's age, but she looked nowhere near as good as half the Aphrodite cabin. "Were you just taken home when they caught him?"

Percy tried to think about what the mortals would have seen. "Erm, he did a runner, the police arrived and he just ran, then yeah, they just took me home."

"But why did you run away in the first place?"

"Erm, my mum's boyfriend." That wasn't exactly a lie, but it was kind of true with Smelly Gabe. "He was the sort of abusive type, he never did anything except lie around like a fat pig." A couple of the younger kids laughed, Percy smirked, and fortunately there were no more questions. They sat in silence for a bit, the food didn't seem bad considering he hadn't made an offering to the Gods, and it didn't turn stale or go green. After a few minutes of silence, Lucy couldn't hold back her curiosity.

"So how did you end up here?" She asked, Percy wasn't exactly sure what she meant, but quickly realized she was asking how he ended up in foster care.

"Um, my Mom and stepfather died in a car crash, there isn't much more to tell..."

"But what about your dad?" Someone asked, he was only about ten with white hair and rectangular glasses framing grey eyes, he reminded Percy of the Athena children, but without the look of a million thoughts going through his head in a second.

He wasn't sure how to answer the question. "He left me with my mom when I was a baby, I met him properly when I was 11 but he can't look after me, for... reasons of his own." He looked down at his plate and continued eating before realising, apart from Lucy, he didn't know anyone's names, and he'd like to know who he'd be sharing a room with. "So, introductions?" He asked.

By the end of lunch, he knew most people's names even if he forgot every now and then, but most of them seemed okay. Dean was a big bulky guy, he had short black hair and brown eyes, he was kind of funny and not as serious as he looked but could tell he had been through a lot for the average mortal. Dean was also dating the blonde haired girl who had introduced herself as Tasha, she was a cheerleader at school and Percy also remembered he'd end up going to school too, it would be disastrous. Lucy reminded him of Rachel for some reason, aside from the fact Rachel was an Oracle who could tell the future, Lucy was funny and smart, and liked drawing cartoon animals and short comics, she seemed like a nice girl.

There was another kid about Percy's age called Jack, he looked more like a bully or someone who everyone considered 'badass' for some reason, and he shot Percy a look that obviously meant hatred. The rest of the kids were younger then Percy; Sally- She was a 7 year old who had blonde pigtails and green eyes- Martha- She was Sally's twin- Josh- the white haired boy- Daniel- a 5 year old with brown hair and glasses- Henry- a 12 year out with reddish brown hair and blue eyes- and two other kids who Percy couldn't remember their names, but we're brother and and sister, the boy was thirteen while the girl was eleven and they both had the same sort of facial features, with tanned skin and brown hair that was almost black.

Percy was introduced to the other two care workers, the chef, Anita, and Christian, everyone seemed fairly nice but that's how everyone treated the new kid at first, he had a feeling that there were multiple layers of personalities with each kid, even if they didn't show it. Percy was one too, no one would have guessed that he was one of the greatest heroes of Olympus, or he had fought in battles that only appeared in fairy tales, no one would believe it if he even said it, as Rachel had pointed out in a coffee shop a couple of years ago by shouting something like 'Hey! These people are part Greek God!' Although it did prove a point. Percy could probably spoil his whole life story and no one would care, it would probably be easier to do so except the fact everyone would think he was mad.

This was going to be an interesting time.

* * *

**Hi everyone! So, chapter one, I am still working on other fanfic so I might take a while to post the next chapter. I don't live in America so I don't know several things that may come up in future:**

**A. What are grades? Like third grade and stuff, we just have years in England.**

**B. Related to question A, what grade is Percy in?**

**C. Any info on care homes, I've never actually been in one and I've just been using information from 'Tracey Beaker' that I watched as a kid.**

**D. Is it any good? Tell me anything I need to work on or change because I'm not a professional writer and have no clue about stuff like that.**

**E. Would you like a cookie? (::)**

**Thanks for reading and please review so that I know people are seriously reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy came into the living room after lunch. There were three large blue sofas, all put into positions that would let everyone see the TV from any seat, there was a laptop at a desk which Jack was currently using, a coffee table littered with magazines and crayons, and a table full of crafty stuff where Martha, Sally and Daniel sat, getting pieces of multi-coloured paper together. A shelf full of board games was at the side of the room along with a cupboard that didn't look interesting in the slightest. Percy sat at the left sofa, and looked at the TV which was playing some comedy that Lucy obviously enjoyed but made no sense to Percy. He watched it for a few minutes before Tasha and Dean entered.

"Hi Percy!" She smiled sweetly at him, but Dean just looked annoyed, and if she had noticed, she was just ignoring him. "Mind if we sit here?" She sat down next to Percy before he could answer and nudged up to him, as if they were already best mates. Dean just slouched down beside her while Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Would you do with the flirty business?" Lucy asked, annoyed. "For God's sake you're already saying Dean and I'm trying to watch TV."

Tags ignored her like she hadn't said anything. "So Percy, tell me about yourself."

He was confused. Maybe she was determined to get Dean annoyed by acting so friendly with him, maybe she wanted Dean to dump her so she wouldn't have to do it herself, maybe she actually _liked _ Percy- no, if she did then she was probably some sort of monster about to top him to pieces, he suddenly realised how vulnerable he'd be if someone attacks him.

"Erm, there's not much to tell." He said nervously, he looked at Lucy who was half watching the conversation, half watching TV and made a look that hoped she recognised as 'help me'.

"Oh come on." Tasha said cheerfully. "You must have _something _to say. Any family, relationships, you know, stuff like that." So she was after a relationship, he could tell from the way she said it, and she looked her arm through his. He quickly took his arm out of her grasp but she didn't seem to care.

"Erm, I have several half brothers and sisters, a lot of whom I haven't met." She looked as if she was interested, but he could tell she just wanted him to get on with it. He also forgot to mention the part about killing his half brother, and kind of killing Kronos who was technically his grandfather. "And, Erm..." He wasn't sure whether he wanted to go on, he hadn't really talked about Annabeth since her death and even thinking about her made him want to cry. "My girlfriend passed away last month..." He looked down miserably, but Tasha seemed to have lightened up, even if she was trying to look sad.

"Awww." She sympathised, Lucy rolled her eyes again. "That's so sad!"

"Seriously Tasha, will you shut up?!" Lucy half shouted.

"What put you in such a foul mood?" Tasha retorted.

"You!" She replied. "Are you blind _and _thick?!" Tasha looked slightly taken aback, but she didn't let it get to her.

"I'm just being friendl-"

"Friendly?! You'd be practically snogging him if you had your way!" Percy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, it wasn't the most enjoyable feeling in the world knowing that Dean was glaring at him as well.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm trying." Tasha said. "How would you like it if you just-"

"Tasha, shut up." That was Percy this time, he had somehow come up with the courage to stand up to her; he had faced monsters and this was scarier. Teenage girls were powerful.

"Excuse me?" She replied with a look of disgust on her face, it looked like her feelings had suddenly changed for Percy.

"Shut up." He said again. "You're acting like a selfish idiot who hasn't taken into account that your _boyfriend _is sitting next to you." He surprised himself at how the sentence formed itself on the tip of his tongue, Annabeth's insults must have rubbed off on him. Lucy looked surprised too, like she had only just realised Percy could stand up for himself.

"I was just-"

"Oh for the Gods sake would you shut up?!" Tasha looked more shocked then before. "You can't pull the excuse 'you were trying to be friendly', I'm pretty capable by myself!" Lucy smiled, she had abandoned the TV show completely and her full attention was on the argument.

"But-" She made an irritated noise and stormed out the room, Dean was quick to follow her and he hosted at Percy as he left. _So you don't want her to go out with me, but you don't want me to argue against it, what in Hades am I supposed to do?! _Lucy laughed when she was sure they had left and Percy suspected she had been holding it in for a while.

"You sir." She laughed. "Have just become my favourite guy in this hellhole." Percy smiled at her as Jack looked up from the laptop and scowled at the pair.

"You're not going to survive a day here now Tasha's your enemy." He said seriously. "No one argues with her, she practically has an army at her disposal."

Percy laughed at him. "Well I've fought an army before and won, I'm pretty sure Tasha isn't anyone to be afraid of."

"Seriously Percy, I know you're the new kid and all, but she pretty much runs this place. You could take her down easily but she's got serious friends who will happily assist get when it comes to getting revenge."

"So how do you survive her?"

"Simple, I've got more friends to help me out then she's got lip gloss." With that, he left the room, closing the laptop lid before going.

Lucy just looked up at Percy. "Pfft, idiot."

"You're saying he's not got those sort of friends?"

"No, he's got them, it's the fact he's a slave to Tasha too, almost everyone here is. Well, except myself, and you so far."

Percy chuckled along with Lucy, he had started to like this girl the most out of everyone else. She reminded him of Rachel in a way, it was weird to think how the Oracle would end up at an academy for girls this year.

"So," Lucy said. "What kind of life did you have before" she gestured around her. "All this."

Percy took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say. "Erm, I've gotten expelled from almost every school I've been to, I go to a summer camp, and I used to live in Manhattan. There's not really anything else to say." Well except fighting monsters on a daily basis. "What about you?"

"Well, my mum died when I was 5 and my dad didn't want me. I guess I've lived here almost all my life." She said it matter-of-factly, like she was just repeating what she had prepared for a history project rather then acting like it had an impact on her life. She had obviously gotten over it and didn't really care any more. Percy suddenly thought about the amount of demigods that must be in care homes; most of them won't know their parents or were told they didn't have them. He wondered why they didn't send the satyrs to places like this instead of schools, and then thought about the amount of monsters that would turn up if there were so many demigods in one place. Maybe the Gods made sure that there weren't too many together?

"Earth to Percy?" Lucy said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." He said quickly. "I was just thinking about... stuff."

She laughed. "Is that not common for you then?" They erupted in a fit of laughter and continued to talk.

Percy was beginning to like this girl.

* * *

**Hey there! I'm still deciding on a PercyxOC pairing, do you think it's any good? Sorry if there are tons of typos, I'm on my kindle and the autocorrect is really annoying :/ thanks for all the lovely reviews and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


End file.
